Projection systems may utilize an arc lamp coupled to a light gathering reflector. Typically, the arc lamp and light gathering reflector assembly may be aligned with one or more optical components of a projection system, which may be referred to as optics. An individual arc lamp, such as those described, may have an arc gap, and the arc gap may be located at a slightly different position as compared to one or more other arc lamps. As a result, in order to achieve performance goals, an individual arc lamp may be aligned with a particular light gathering reflector. This alignment process may be empirically performed for individual arc lamp and light gathering reflector assemblies. For example, the position of the arc lamp may be adjusted until a desired output luminosity is achieved, such as by positioning the arc lamp's arc gap close to a focus of the light gathering reflector. The arc lamp may then be attached at that position to the light gathering reflector, such as by cementing the arc lamp to the light gathering reflector using a ceramic paste or other heat resistant material, for example.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. For example, arc lamps eventually burn out. An arc lamp may typically burn out primarily in two ways. The first common way is somewhat explosive and may often cause damage to the light gathering reflector. Alternatively the arc lamp can burn out in a non-destructive manner causing no damage to the light gathering reflector. However, under current designs, the light gathering reflector must be replaced regardless of the manner in which the arc lamp burns out, because the arc lamp is cemented to the light gathering reflector. Another disadvantage is that the optics for a system employing an arc lamp and light gathering reflector assembly commonly may be designed to accommodate the particular arc lamp and light gathering reflector assembly, and may not be capable of employing alternative assemblies, such as assemblies having differing optical properties, for example.